This disclosure relates to automated customization of loudspeakers.
Audio reproduction systems for large venues typically use arrays of modular loudspeakers to produce the level and distribution of sound energy necessary to fill the venue with sound. In some examples, one-off custom loudspeakers that attempt to fill a portion of the venue with a single loudspeaker may be fabricated based on a designer's estimate of the proper dimensions for such a loudspeaker.